hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Yämä-jämät
Tällä sivulla on kaikki muu Hypen vanhasta wikistä kerätty jööti. Ensimmäinen videopelisitaattiäänestys HYPE äänesti 30.3.2015 10 historian parasta videopelisitaattia. 6 pelaajan otannasta saatiin seuraavat tulokset: * Top 10 # Perhaps the same could be said of all religions... (Dracula, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) ( 5 ääntä ) # You dare bring light to my lair? YOU MUST DIE!! (Ganon, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) (5 ääntä ) # My God! What are you doing! (Half-Life) ( 4 ääntä ) # Not gonna happen. (Full Throttle) ( 4 ääntä ) # Zero Wingin Genesis-intro -sitaatit (4 ääntä) # A herd of fuckin' ugly reds. are rushing from the mainland. (Hong Kong 97) ( 3 ääntä ) # Ninjas are said to be super human. These streets are for humans. (Punisher, NES) ( 3 ääntä ) # Oh yeah, this is happenin'! (Sonic Adventure) ( 3 ääntä ) # Sorry, I'm dead. (Monster Party) ( 3 ääntä ) # And you dead (Golden Axe III) ( 2 ääntä ) * Honorable mentions ** Again changes to hell + kaikki Gal Agiesen puheet (Magician Lord) (2 ääntä) ** I hear it's amazing when the famous purple stuffed worm in flap-jaw space with a tuning fork does a raw blink on Hara-kiri Rock. I need Scissors! Sixty-one! (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) (2 ääntä) ** What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! (Dracula, Castlevania SOTN) (2 ääntä) ** The strong rule. The winners are just. That is my belief. But then again, I think the Democrats can save America. (World Heroes II) (2 ääntä) ** FEAR NOT JUSTICE'S FLAMES !! YOUR BUTT'S MINE, BUBBLE HEAD (Lee, Last Blade II) (2 ääntä) ** I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light! (Dante, Devil May Cry) (1 ääni) ** My brain's on fire with the feeling to kill! (Angband) (1 ääni) ** C'mon, people, we either work together or we're gonna BURN together! (Ray, Disaster: Day of Crisis) (1 ääni) ** TASTE THE RAGE COURSING THROUGH MY BLUBBER. (Art of Fighting II) (1 ääni) ** Here is a graveyard of you! (Ninja Kids) (1 ääni) ** F*tut tut* you up in a gangsta stylee. (Gladstone, TimeSplitters: Future Perfect) (1 ääni) ** CRUETY (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) (1 ääni) ** Shit. Is not this a great beginning. (Download) (1 ääni) ** Don't even joke about it, city boy. (Sam & Max Hit the Road) (1 ääni) ** YOU! INVADERS! GET YOU THE HOT BULLETS OF SHOTGUN TO DIE! (Battle Rangers) (1 ääni) ** Snake!? Snake!? SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Metal Gear Solid) (1 ääni) ** Die like your father, you pinheaded son of an icecream maker! (Geese, Fatal Fury Special) (1 ääni) ** I like girls. But now... it's about justice. (Castle Shikigami II) (1 ääni) * Romukoppa ** Major bummer, dude. (Skate or Die 2) ** Hey, buddy! Don't ignore...oh, they always ignore me. (Conker's Bad Fur Day) ** Hey, no close ups! (Goemon, Legend of the Mystical Ninja) ** DEHUMANIZE YOURSELF AND FACE TO BLOODSHED (The Screamer) ** Take it take it take it!! (Rand, Breath of Fire 2) ** By golly and god's will, it is ours! Now open it! (Legends of legend) ** Put fish in you mouth. (Aero Fighters 2) ** I am the justice, not you. (Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer) ** Be garbage of cesspool HA HA HA ... (Splatterhouse: Wanpaku Graffiti) ** Be attitude for gains (Radiant Silvergun) ** You almost became a Jill sandwich! (Barry, Resident Evil) ** What the heck is that? (Tales of Phantasia) ** No! It can't be! (Tales of Phantasia) ** Drink your goddamn tea! (Cid, Final Fantasy VII) ** Are you dead? HEY! ARE YOU DEAD?! (The Walking Dead: Season 1) ** It's easy to see things in black and white. Gray... I don't know what to do with gray. (Mass Effect 2) ** What is a drop of rain compared to a storm? What is a thought compared to a mind? Our unity is full of wonder, which your tiny individualism cannot even conceive. (System Shock 2) ** Would you kindly? (Bioshock) ** The Lord forgives everything. But I'm just a prophet, so I don't have to. Amen. (Bioshock Infinite) "Pro" "tips" * Tänne entisten Hypeläisten tosi hyviä vinkkejä, tyyliin 'To defeat the Cyberdemon, shoot at it until it dies.' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jos vastustajasi ottaa hahmokseen Iggyn tai Pet Shopin, vedä itsesi jojoon. Wii U * Ärsyttääkö, etteivät Nintendon pelit hyödynnä gamepadia mitenkään järkevästi? Käytä sitä esimerkiksi kätevänä lasinalusena tai paperipainona! QA Tänne voi kirjata kysymyksiä ja vaihtoehtosia vastauksia. 1. K: Tiiätsä mitä tarkottaa frame advantage? V: We know. You don't wanna know! (Sebu) 2. K: Kannattaako SF3:ssa ikinä backdashata? V: Ei. (Sebu) 3. K: Kuka vittu on Rock Howard? V: Miinus, jota edes Terryn ja Geesen liikkeet eivät saa nollaksi. (Sebu) 4. K: Pelataanks Guilty Gearia? V: No ei. (Tuomas) 5. K: Lasketaanko kart-pelit autopeleiksi? V: Ei. (Tuomas) 6. K: Miksi Stevareno on broken? V: Kysy Amerikan presidentilt!! (Tuomas) Hype-sitaatit Tähän arkistoidaan enemmän tai vähemmän legendaarisia HYPE-lausuntoja. # "Ai SE!" # "Ei se oo mikään oikee kaveri!" # "Ihan paska peli." # "Ihan kamala peli!" (erona edelliseen se, että käytetty alunperin oikeasti hyvästä pelistä) # "Mitä SÄ naurat?!" # "Mistä tää runkkumusiikki tulee?!" # "OCV!" (mulkkuun äänensävyyn, kurkunkakistelu ennen vapaaehtoinen) # "...niin oot varmaan sika tyhmä." (Lauseenalku vapaavalintainen, alunperin "Jos maksat rahaa McDonalds-pelistä...") # "Smart motherfucker kautta LUCKY SHIT!" # "Pädi kusee mun eksekuusönin ihan täysin." # "Tämä ei ole voitto." # "Kehis, eiku uskis. No, sama asia!" # "Vittuuks mua kiinnostaa gameplay." # "Mä sekoon koht!" # "Kysymys: Hajootsä tähän peliin? Vastaus: NO EN!" # "Vittu se on !!! # "Oof." # *Aleksin Frozen-metakommentaari* # "Joulu(lisää asia tähän, alunperin lyönti)" # "Ei tolle voi tehä mitään!" # "Etsä mua kuitenkaan voita!" # "En mä voi enää voittaa!" # "Shiin." # "Henkilö 1: Ei mua kiinnosta FPS:ät! Henkilö 2: Eikä mua kiinnosta Karian Cross." # "TAAS toi peli!" # "Hitlerkin oli suosittu 30-luvun Saksassa!" (Vasta-argumentti suosion ja laadun korreloinnille.) # "Paskaa! Wii U!" # "Miks tää on ees julkastu?" # "Tapa ittes, assburger." # "Sit me mennään (joku paikka, alunperin Olohuoneeseen)!" # "Ei oo mikään liian hyvä X!" # "Toi on tollanen Sebu-hahmo: tissit vaan pomppii!" # "Nopeutiks sä näit mun palikoit?" # "Henkilö X, TURPA KII!" # "Samaa (asiaa, alunperin bossia) toista (ajanmäärettä, alunperin tuntia)." # "Runkkarii!" # "Kuole kun mä ammun/lyön sua!" # "En oo (tehnyt jotain asiaa, alunperin pelannut Gorolla) kuuteen vuoteen!" # "Onks (hahmolla/henkilöllä, alunperin Tron Bonnella) joku teleportti?" # "Mitä sä vaan KAOT?!" # "Kiva jos mä ehtisin ees kääntää näit palikoit!" # "Kyl saksalaisetkin teki duunii kun ne pani juutalaisii uuniin!" (Vasta-argumentti varauksettomalle työn ihannoinnille.) # "SILMÄT LENTÄÄ!" # "(Joku epälegitiimi asia) on ihan Israel." # "Mul on tuhannen seitsemänsadan (yksikkö, alunperin euron) (asia, alunperin läppäri)." # "Ei tuntunut pankkitilil missään!" (liittyy suoraan ylläolevaan) # "Kyl sitä paljon tuli, mut kyl sitä sit paljon meniki!" (trilogian päätös) # "Paras loppu olis semmonen, et KAIKKI kuolis!" # "Mut se oli Poukka!" # "Mut se on hybridi!" # "Miks mä oon natsi?" # "Ootsä joku vitun rasisti?!" # "Hyyrjö!" # "En mä ees sanonu 'Hitler'!" # "Mario Kart Wii!" # "Hävettää niin helvetisti." # "En kuunnellut." # "Onpas ruma muija!" # "Vituttais jos kiinnostais." # "Henkilö 1: Pitää päästä iholle! Henkilö 2: Ei tuu tapahtumaan!" (Liittyen zoner-hahmoihin.) # "Sä (verbi, alunperin joit) sen jo." # "Mut/koska ei sitä oo olemassa!" (Iskulause puhuttaessa Jumalasta/helvetistä/muista valtaväestön uskomista saduista) # "Mä oon tehnyt sen AIKA monta kertaa!" # "I am the victim now!" # "Vatun vatun vattu! Voittaisin, jos en olis niin vatun lärveissä!" # "Mut se ei oo LAILLISTA!" # "Ei voi ymmärtää. Ei vaan voi ymmärtää!" (Mugen-taisteluissa voittamiseen keskittymättömyyteen liittyen) # "(Joku kekseliäs peli/asia, alun perin Night Slashers) on bog standard." # "Ei mul oo aikaa pelaa kun mä oon LÄÄKIKSES!" # "IMURISUPERII!" # "Kiitti toisesta ulottuvuudesta!" # "Kiitti. Ihan. Vitusti!" (Vapaaehtoinen jatko: "En pelaa tätä paskaa enää!") # "Ei tänään." # "Kiva hajoo heti aamusta!" # "Mä oon liian tottunut HYVIIN mättöpeleihin!" # "Ei näin käy hyvis mättöpeleis!" # "(Asia, alunperin Garou) on ainoa oikeesti hyvä (ylätermi, alunperin SNK:n mättöpeli). # "Ruma läski." # "LYÄSKI!" # "Nintendo on LYASTEN konsoli!" # "Ei Seegaa pidä fanittaa!" # "Jos sä haluut et MÄ OKSENNAN!" # "Jouduttiin pelaamaan jotain alkeellista Candy Crush -kopioo." (Viitaten Panel de Poniin.) # "Henkilö 1: Miks sitä jätkää kutsuttiin läski- Liu Kangiksi? Henkilö 2: Koska se oli läski ja näytti Liu Kangilta. It's not rocket science!" # "(lisää haluamasi alku tähän)...ja se on vaan hyvä asia!" # "Järkyttävän kokoset tissit!" # "Thatcher, jolla on järkyttävän kokoset tissit." # "Järkyttävät määrät viinaa!" # "Munapystyrushdown." # "Ei sun kaa voi puhuu kun sä oot joku STALINISTI!" # "Henkilö 1: Hellurei. Henkilö 2: Ei sun kaa voi puhuu kun oot niin kännissä!" # "Sä oot obsessoitunu juomisesta!" # "Voi johtuu tost sun juomisesta!" # "Ei mua kiinnosta teiän mielipiteet!" # "Lastit lolin naamalle." # "VMP/Vittu mitä paskaa." # "Se tulee silleen paineella." # "E-sports money!" (Omahyväiseen, ihmisperseiseen äänensävyyn.) # "Elämäni on pelkkää paskaa." # "Anteeksi tautologia." # "An oxymoron." # "Horot näyttää joltain nelikymppisiltä!" # Tuopillinen rommia." # "Koska mä oon kuollu!" # "(Asia/henkilö) sucks ass! # "(Hyvä peli)hän on ihan kusoge!" # "Älkää (verbi) tällästä paskaa." # "Ykkösellä!" # Jos (teet asiaa, alunperin käytät Zangieffia) niin miks sä ees (teet jotain asiaan liittyvää, alunperin pelaat tätä peliä)?" # "Guo guo." # "Di(sic) vittu ikinä." # "Ei, kyseessä ei ole uusliberaalisimulaattori." # "Itse asiassa, ei nyt mennä liiallisuuksiin. Ei Israel sentään näin perseestä ole." # "Henkilö 1: Zombit? Eiks ne oo sika kuollu? Henkilö 2: Never!" # "Ei kaikki oo yht fiksui kui sinä!" # "Hype pettää aina." # "Hyvää mittarin käyttöä." # "(Henkilö) (verbi) TAAS KAIKKI (asiat)!" # "Toivottavasti sä kuolet tohon tautiis!" # "Ollaan kuin raivohullu gorilla posliinikaupassa." # "Jätkä pelaa jollain VATUN bossihahmol!" # "Hei, me (verbi) väärään suuntaan!" # "Loukkaavaa ees ehdottaa tollasta!" # "(Hyvä hahmo) on ihan tylsä hahmo!" # "Onks Stephen Hawking joku oikee henkilö?" # "Sit syttyis kolmas maailmansota!" # "Haluutko mitalin?" # "Ei se oo nykyään helppoo kellään." # "Tekee pahaa kuunnella!" # "Mä tulin vaan tappaa aikaa!" # "Mä oon vaan täällä kun mun muija on täällä!" # "Legi(ti)miteetti!" # "Reduntantti(sic)." # "Mitä apinat täällä tekee?" # "Jätkä kävi aukoo PÄÄTÄ!" # "Jätkähän on tosissaan! Voi jumalauta!" # "Persekipeetä avautumista kuukausien takaa." # "Anti-natalismi, son." # "Ai MIKÄ?!" # "Sano se niin mä lopetan pelaamisen!" # "Tää on provomaniaa MUA kohtaan!" # "Mähän oon yks Hyperin JYÄrjestäjistä!" # "Siks mun kaverit kutsuu mua puristi-(henkilöks)!" # "Toi jätkä voitti mut vaiks se oli kipeis lärveissä!" # "HYY!" # "Kuole sit pois!" # "Nyt on pakko!" # "Simo ei vastaa." # "Ootsä runkkari tulos vai et?" # "Tulee vaan väärän värisii palikoit!" # "Kiva et mä ehtisin ees kääntää näit palikoit!" # "Mitä sä vaan KAOT!?" # "Katoitsä mun ruutuu!?" # "Randomi, meinaat varmaan sattumanvarainen!" # "Totta kai X on X! (alunperin tottakai ne oli kommunistei!)" # "Kipee jäätyminen!" # "-Naurettava X. -Niin on Y:kin. (alunperin summa ja yhdistys)" # "Ainakin kuolin saappaat jalassa, enkä millään OP-HAHMOLLA!" # "Millon tää loppuu!?" # "Olisin mäkin alkoholisti, jos..." # "Sori et mä nauran, mut tää tilanne on niin vatun absurdi!" # "It's so fucking easy!" # "X:stä on menny kaikki maku." (alunperin Paavosta eli Väyrysestä) # "X used to be golden/vähemmän perseestä." # "Kyl se mulle puhu!" # "-Mul on kaks Wii U:ta! - Hyi saatana!/Ei tänne sentään hulluja oteta!" # "Et sä oo vielkään vetäny sitä pelii!?" # "Mä oon X:n paras X-pelaaja." # "Ei kukaan pelaa sitä pelii!" # "Mulkku-X? Is there any other kind?" # "- Kiina ei oo yht paha ku ennen! - Ei. Se on pahempi!" # "Tekeeks X mitään?" # "Ai taas VAIHTEEKS!" # "Henkilö 1: Voiks täs pelis HEITTÄÄ BLOCK STUNNIST?! Henkilö 2: Joo. Henkilö 1 nakkaa peliohjaimensa kuuseen. # "Henkilö 1: Onks toi liike MYÖS JOKU REFLECTORI?! Henkilö 2: Joo. Henkilö 1 nakkaa peliohjaimensa kuuseen. # "Mä oon varmaan sillon kännissä." # "X:n metagame on kustu ihan täysin." (alunperin Divekickin, joten sitaattia on hyvä käyttää, kun joku tekee kyseisen liikkeen mättöpelissä) # "Sä sanot noin kaikista peleistä!" (alunperin vastauksena kommenttiin "Se ei oo varmaan yhtä hyvä kuin Ys 8.") # "X on hieno (asia)." (alunperin "Akuma on hieno hahmo".) # "Kato noit pisteit!" # "Un kissan pillu." # "Onks X joku doku?" # "JPa." # "Ihan lussua kamaa, X on parempaa." # "Miten sä voit nauraa Hitlerille!?" # "- Mä meen Ropeconiin. - Ropecon." # "Nyt loppu randomilla pelaaminen." # "X WTF? Y is fucking dead." (alunperin Xanadu ja KOF) # "Remember, it's not about whether you win or lose. It's about me winning." # "Kysy Ameriikan presidentilt!" # "Onks tää joku fanipeli?" # "Onks toi joku lägi-TV?!" # "We all hate Smash Bros.!" # "Vitun raukkis!" # "Hyä! Äöö!" # "Disjointed hitboxit." # "Striktit windowit." # "Ihan epärealistinen peli!" # "Ainakaan se ei oo natsi!" (alunperin Macron vs. Le Pen, käytetään jostain paskasta asiasta, joka ei kuitenkaan ole yhtä paska kuin jokin vielä paskempi) # "Aika Stalin vs. Hitler." (lisää kahden huonon asian vertailua) # "Vattu jätkät mua vähän väsyttää!" # "Se on varmaan käynyttä!" (Mehukattipulloviinasta tms.) # "Poliittinen sähköpostiviesti." # "Satiirinen peli." # "Mä aion siirtyy suurempiin ympyröihin." # "Ihan mahoton tehdä näit countereita!" (Aggressors of Dark Kombatissa counter tehtäessä, kuittailua Hardcore Gamingille) # "Mut Sengoku 3:han on ainoa hyvä Sengoku!" (Lisää kuittailua Hardcore Gamingille) # "Midway-kestävä." # "Jos sä haluut hajottaa mut ihan täysin!" # "Voisko X:n vaihtaa/poistaa?" # "Mul on niin korkea toleraatiosic!" # "Aleksiiii!/Ossiiiii!/Danieeeel!" # "Mul on tärkeempääkin tekemistä!" # "A-/biseksuaalinen herääminen." # "Tuleeko susi?" (viitaten sushiin) # "There it is, on the X." (alunperin table) # "Sinuna en puhuis asioista, joista en tiedä hevon vattua!" # "Se on ihan paska. Enkä tarkoita, et se on kasa paskaa, vaan sitä, et se on huono!" # "Wii poo only." # "X pilaa kaiken." (alkuperäinen X on sama kuin mulkku-X-sitaatissa) # "Vanha läski, jolla on kärpäslätkä aseena, ja joku toinen jalka haudassa oleva simo!" # "Ai SE horo!?" # "Las putas muy feas." # "Emmä nää mitään!" # "Mulla on moniulotteinen suhtautuminen X:ään." (alunperin tankojuoppouteen) # "Marco on ihan eri näkönen täs pelissä." # "I'm dead! I'm so dead!" # "Hyvä heitto." # "Mäshää sitä vatun heittoo!" # "X on Emperor-bännissä." # "Mä en triggeroidy mistään!" # "Ei tääl voi puhuu kun tääl on jotain MIELENSÄPAHOTTAJIA!" # "Mä vedin vaan kylmää faktaa!" # "Kai mä sit tyydyn olemaan rasisti!" # "Apua, mä kuolen!" # "Potionii! Anna mulle potionii!" # "Turpaan tuli, läsö!" # "Ei se mahdu." # "Miks täällä pitää olla näin monta X:ää?" (alunperin Street Fighteria) # "Et heittäny tarpeeks kovaa." # "See you later forever!" # "Toivottavasti sä kuolet tohon tautiin." # "Voittaja ei saa vaihtaa hahmoo!" (mielellään mahdollisimman runkkuun äänensävyyn) # "No, onneks mä oon luuseri!" (osuva vastaus edelliseen) # "TRUUUUUUMP!" (alunperin liittyi Crazy Strike Bowling EX:n muuriesineisiin, sittemmin yleisessä käytössä) # "Onks sul sähköt kämpässäs?" # "Resurssit ei riitä." # "Tää on tällasta." # "Kuis ny näin?" # "Runkkunapit." (Viitaten geneerisen tikun painikkeiden muuttamiseksi Neo Geo -kokoonpanoon) # "Mutsin parvi/faijan kellari." # "Tää X olis hyvä ellei täs olis Y:tä!" (alunperin peli Blade 2 ja Hibiki) # "Mä oon tehnyt oman osuuteni (eli en mitään)." # "Hyi! Yäk! Ällöttävää!" # "JP? More like KP!" # "Semi-X." (Alunperin läski) # "Pielle-mulina." # "Nyt sä kuolet, paska." # "Henkilö 1: Mitä sä haluut tehdä? Henkilö 2: Mä haluun kuolla." Ulkopuoliset sitaatit Tähän kuuluvat kaikki suoraan populaarikulttuurista poimitut HYPE-hokemat. # "I can't believe this macho bullshit!" (Commando) # "Fuck YOU, asshole." (Commando) # "Yeah, I remember you...scumbag." (Commando) # "I lied." (Commando) # "BULL.....SHIT!" (Commando) # "SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" (Kindergarten Cop) # "YOU LIE!" (Batman & Robin) # "That guy's a fucking asshole!" (Total Recall) # "Chill out...dickwad." (Terminator 2) # "Mediocre!" (Mad Max: Fury Road) # "Yeah, I'm so cool." (3D Movie Maker) # "Ooh, this place is spooky." (3D Movie Maker) # "Ooh, Xbox sucks." (3D Movie Maker) # "Democracy is not for the people/Demokratia ei oo ihmisille." (Judge Dredd) # "Everyone's gonna die!" (Resident Evil 2) # "BAD CHOICE" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "YOU FIGURED IT OUT" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "DON'T DO THAT. I WILL ANYWAY." (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "CRUETY" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "Good choice!" (King of Fighters XIV) # "Right, where's the next job?" (Conker's Bad Fur Day) # "I leave it up to you." (Conker's Bad Fur Day) # "Thanks, fuckhead." (Conker's Bad Fur Day) # "Ugee!" (aika moni, etunenässä Hebereke no Popoon) # "OoooOoooo!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "Lussu attack!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "UFOOOO.......PUAK!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "Guo guo slaffa slaffa!" (World of Warcraft) # "Not gonna happen." (Full Throttle) # "That's the joke." (The Simpsons) # "Blöö blöö blöö!" (Karian Cross) # "Middle finger!" (Karian Cross) # "Fenix bumerang!" (Karian Cross) # "Biimu!" (Senko no Ronde) # "Ugiblöö!" (Rats!) # Homero Saw -mölinät # Isvaffel Castlevania -horinat # "Hei kaverit, X on tuolla päin." (alunperin Olympus-vuori, Disneyn Hercules) # "Hullu äijä!" (Disneyn Hercules) # "Mutta tämä on vakavaa!" (Toy Story) # "AND YOU DEAD" (Golden Axe III) # "Shut up already!" (D.D. Crew) # "Long time no see ... forever!" (D.D. Crew) # "X sucks ASS!" (AVGN) # "Perhaps the same could be said of all X..." (alunperin religions, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) # "No! Not into the pit! It BURNS!" (Link: The Faces of Evil) # "You must die!" (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) # "There's no turning back for meeeee!" (Ys: The Oath in Felghana) # "Siitä nyt on aikaa!" (2000-luvun alun Riesen-mainos) # "Diplomacy has failed!" (The Wonderful 101) # "Nobody cares!" (The Wonderful 101) # "Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna FISH!?" (Fish Tales) # "Don't move!" (Fish Tales) # "Stay cool, Daddy-O!" (Creature from the Black Lagoon) # "Do you know NTR?" (Henzemi) # "Yyyrjö!" (Breakers Revenge) # "I love it!" (Smash TV) # "Yeah, RIP." (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) # "Olet putinistinen kommunisti." (ykkösluokan ad hominem Metron tekstiviestipalstalta) # "You sick motherfucker!" (Die Hard Vendetta) # "Shit. Is not this a great beginning." (Download) # "My god, what are you doing!?" (Half-life) # "Igi ari!" (Gyakuten Saiban) # "Wodda fucking douche." (joku sarjis) # "Mitä? Asutsä mutsis luona? MIKS!?" (Flegmaatikot - Mutsin Luona) # "That's funny, coming from you." (Brave Soul) # "Mitä mun pitäis tehdä? – Tehkää itsemurha." (Calamari Union) # "On muuten tummaihoinen." (jonkun kommenttiosiodillen viittaus Helsingin yliopiston matikanlaitoksen seksuaaliseen hyväksikäyttäjään, joka ei todellakaan ollut tummaihoinen) # "You're giving up? Smart move!" (Dragongun) Hype-vitsit # "Kauppakeskus Redi, you're already dead." # Mitä Michael Jackson tekee hississä? Ei mitään, koska se on kuollut! # Jos Michael Jackson olisi elossa, mitä treffisovellusta hän käyttäisi? – Kinderiä. # Kemisti menee prostitoidun luo ja maksaa tälle. Prostitoitu kysyy: - "Arseeni vai eteeni?" # Paavali-placeholder # Eräs Street Fighter V -päivitys asensi tietokoneelle haittaohjelman. Valitettavasti korjattu versio teki jotain pahempaa: asensi Street Fighter V:n.